Silence
by Nellie Lovettt
Summary: Silence was never good. It meant something wasn't right. And silence had fallen over Fleet Street. [One Shot Sweenett]


**hey guys. So I've had this story posted on Wattpad for quite some time now, and I've finally stopped procrastinating to publish it on here. Its a one shot and... I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: do not own Sweeney Todd. But damn, if I did...**

* * *

><p>Silence was never good. It meant something was wrong.<p>

And silence had fallen over Fleet Street.

There was always a muffled sound here or there on Fleet Street. Or more importantly; above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. Sweeney Todd, the infamous demon was always pacing in front of his window over looking the filthy streets of London wether it was day or night. And during the night the din of his footsteps would constantly lull the baker below into a quiet and peaceful sleep. But tonight there was no more footsteps and little did the baker know, that she would never fall asleep to that sound ever again.

After rolling back in forth uncomfortably for over an hour, Mrs. Lovett ripped her covers off exposing her black nightgown that shimmered in the moonlight that leaked through her window. As the cold air hit her pale flesh, goosebumps cascaded down her body in a blink of an eye. She snatched a thin blanket from her bed, wrapping it around herself before heading out her bedroom door and into her shop. Once she exited the shop and advanced to Sweeney's barber shop, she sensed something eerie. Not the stench of Sweeney's last murdered victim, but as if something were not right.

The door at the top of the stairs, creaked open with the slightest push, exposing the dull room to the redhead standing still under the door frame. Mrs. Lovett squinted through the darkness of the room since the candle in the corner did not provide her a lot of light. After a moment, she could make out the figure of Mr. Todd slumped in his chair. He must of finally found sleep for once.

Before she knew it, Mrs. Lovett's legs were carrying her towards the side of his barbers chair. She smiled peacefully in the darkness, she would have a razor to her throat if she was this close when he was awake. Her hand reached out from under the blanket surrounding her, and placed it on his cheek. The smile on her face sank into a concerned frown. Sweeney was cold - not his normal cold skin but a deathly cold.

Mrs. Lovett decided she should wake him up so she could see if he was okay. She moved her hand onto his shoulder and shook it gently while softly whispering his name. She got no response and gradually shook his shoulder harder. After a while, she pulled her hand back starting to feel worried. She told herself he had probably drank to much gin, so he was simply in a drunk slumber.

She stood silent for a moment and swallowed a lump forming her throat. She looked down at his figure that was almost masked the dark. Her hand found its way back to his cheek, caressing it gingerly as more concern nipped at her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek as the thoughts of why Sweeney wasn't pacing in front of the window started to build up in her mind. Her breathing turned uneven as the possibilities got out of hand. Her anxiety of the future erupted within her and she finally touched his neck hoping to find a pulse.

She touched a thin layer of warm blood as her pale fingers first skimmed over his neck. The close her fingers were to the middle, the deeper the scar mark upon his neck would go. "S-Sweeney?" She asked almost out of breath. Her fingers lay over the deepest part his wound, her eyes clasped shut trying to imagine that the scar wasn't there - it didn't exist.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him again, this time noticing the open razor shimmering in the dim candle light. Mrs. Lovett removed her hand that was now soaked in blood, from his neck and slowly reached for the silver weapon. The blade had fresh crimson liquid on it. His blood. Mrs. Lovett dropped the blanket covering her, letting it drop to a puddle around her feet, ignoring the chilling pain flooded through her currently.

With light steps, she made her way to the front of the chair, razor in hand. She reached out to caress his cheek once more before placing herself in his lap. She took a long breath as she let her thoughts consume her. 'He killed himself. Why did he? He hadn't gotten his vengeance yet. Why had he not said goodbye? He didn't even leave a note.' Tear after tear slid down Mrs. Lovett's pale cheeks. She knew what her actions would be next, and she most certainly not believe she would regret them.

She let a few more tears leak from her eyes before she gradually lifted the crimson stained razor. She placed it on her neck, staring blankly in front of her, trying to god back the tears threatening to fall. After a deep breath, the razor went into her throat, braking the skin immediately. Mrs. Lovett took her time, digging the razor into her throat. Just like her only love had done earlier. After the wound was deep enough she pulled out the razor, letting it fall from her limp hand, falling to the floor with a metallic clang. She allowed herself to fall onto Sweeney's chest, shedding one last tear before the life drained from her eyes and she was gone.

If only she waited until the morning. She would of seen the note on Sweeney's desk. The note that was written in his beautiful handwriting. The note that said:

'It hurts too much to love you, Nellie Lovett'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love. Hope I didn't fail.<strong>

**(If you wanna read some other of my stories I publish in Wattpad and not here, my user name is NellieLovettt.)**


End file.
